Kurisumasu omodetou
by Sanae78
Summary: Una breve novella natalizia.


_Buona lettura!_

_Sanae78_

_**Kurisumasu omodetou**_

_di Sanae78_

"Tsubasa ricordati che in mensa si può pranzare solo fino all'una quindi non fare tardi! Sicuro di non voler venire adesso? E' quasi mezzogiorno ed essendo la vigilia di Natale ci saranno delle prelibatezze!"

E' Pepe che mi sta chiamando mentre sta uscendo dalla nostra stanza; lo saluto tranquillizzandolo e mi rimetto alla mia scrivania. Sento la porta che sbatte, ora se ne è andato. Oggi scenderò più tardi, devo fare una cosa importante prima di pranzare.

Mentre sto pensando che questo è il primo giorno di Natale che passo lontano da casa e dal Giappone, il mio paese natio, apro il cassetto e prendo in mano la busta che mi è arrivata questa mattina.

L'ho aperta appena il postino me l'ha consegnata. All'interno c'era un bigliettino di auguri natalizi, raffigurante un incantevole albero di Natale immerso in un paesaggio innevato, in cui vi era scritto:

_Kurisumasu omodetou Tsubasa!_

_Come stai?Spero bene!_

_Grazie per le lettere che mi invii regolarmente, sono sempre un regalo stupendo!_

_Da pochi giorni è nato il piccolo Daichi, il tuo fratellino che ha portato tanta gioia a casa tua._

_Pensa che quando tua madre ha avuto le doglie c' ero solo io con lei._

_Ho chiamato l' ambulanza e l'ho accompagnata in ospedale._

_Mi sono anche un pochino spaventata, ma per fortuna il parto si è svolto senza alcun tipo di complicazione._

_Dovresti vederlo è così piccolo e tenero!_

_L' ho già tenuto in braccio diverse volte ed è stato bellissimo: Daichi mi sorrideva sempre e sembrava contento di farsi coccolare da me._

_Tua madre dice che ti assomiglia molto e, dalle foto che mi ha mostrato, non posso darle torto._

_Mi chiedo se anche a lui piacerà giocare a calcio._

_I tuoi genitori sentono tanto la tua mancanza, specialmente tua madre che non vede l'ora di riabbracciarti. Menomale che c'è Daichi a farle compagnia!_

_Manchi a tutti quanti e manchi tanto anche a me! Continuerò a fare il tifo per te!_

_Ti spedisco questo biglietto di auguri in anticipo, augurandomi che ti arrivi prima del 25 dicembre._

_Mi piacerebbe che a Nankatsu nevicasse durante le feste natalizie... la neve rende magico il Natale._

_Questo giorno speciale si dovrebbe passare insieme ai propri cari...Mi raccomando festeggialo stando vicino a Roberto ed ai tuoi nuovi amici brasiliani._

_Cerca di passarlo bene e non dimenticare che tutti noi ti siamo vicini e ti sosteniamo!_

_Questo è il mio piccolo pensiero per te!_

_Sanae_

_P.S._

_L' anno prossimo sarai un professionista!_

Sanae si preoccupa per me e fa di tutto per incoraggiarmi. Non la deluderò! Queste sue parole mi rincuorano e mi riempiono di entusiasmo. E' stato difficile separarsi da lei! Non mi aspettavo di vederla alla fermata dell'autobus il giorno della mia partenza. Eppure lei era lì con in mano un paio di scarpini nuovi, dimostrandomi ancora una volta di avere fiducia in me. Mi ha detto "_ciao"_ e non "_addio"_. Quelle scarpe mi hanno portato fortuna. Le ho usate quando ho fatto il provino per entrare a far parte della squadra giovanile del San Paolo. Le ho usate e... sono stato ingaggiato. Le sto ancora indossando e quando saranno consumate le terrò come un bene prezioso.

Mi piacerebbe tornare nel mio paese per poter riabbracciare i miei cari e trascorrere le feste natalizie insieme a loro: sento molto la loro mancanza, anche quella del piccolo Daichi che spero di vedere e di conoscere presto. Ho promesso però che sarei tornato solo dopo essere diventato un calciatore professionista ... non lo sono ancora ma sono sicuro che presto il mio sogno si realizzerà!

Quanto vorrei riabbracciare anche Sanae! Non credevo che sarebbe stato così doloroso starle lontano... Appena mi sono accorto di provare un sentimento intenso per lei ho dovuto allontanarmene per realizzare un sogno che inseguo da anni. Lei mi ha capito e sempre sostenuto. Questa separazione sono sicuro che non durerà ancora a lungo. Presto saremo ancora vicini, ne sono certo.

Ripongo con cura nella busta quello stupendo dono e guardo l' orologio: "Mancano pochi minuti a mezzogiorno, è meglio che mi sbrighi!". Scendo e mi dirigo ad un telefono. Il numero che devo fare è lungo. Fisso di nuovo l'ora, manca poco ormai!Squilla libero...

E' quasi mezzanotte. Che ci faccio in camera! Ci rifletto, chiudendo la porta alle mie spalle e rimanendovi appoggiata per un po'. Giù ci sono Atsushi ed i miei genitori; abbiamo da poco concluso la cena natalizia. E' stata proprio una bella giornata anche se, a dir la verità, non sono ancora felice, sento che c'è ancora qualcosa che mi manca.

Mi avvicino allo scaffale. Sopra di esso, proprio accanto al mio bonsai addobbato con tante palline luccicanti, si trova la foto che Tsubasa mi ha spedito dal Brasile. E' con il suo amico pallone, lo tiene in mano mentre sorride guardando l' obiettivo e fa il gesto della vittoria con la mano destra. Per un attimo lo immagino solcare il terreno di gioco e mi sembra di immedesimarmi in lui. Tsubasa non smetterà mai di divertirsi calciando un pallone, è qualcosa che fa parte di lui. Come gli dona la divisa della nuova squadra. Da quel che mi scrive oltre a Roberto, il suo allenatore e il primo che si è accorto del suo grande talento calcistico, ha conosciuto altre persone. Sarei proprio curiosa di vedere Pepe e gli altri compagni di squadra e di sapere come si comporta quando è insieme a loro. Sta per raggiungere l' obiettivo che si era prefissato da anni e non posso fare altro che essere felice per lui. Lo amo ed amare per me significa desiderare la felicità della persona amata. Forse un giorno farò parte anch'io dei suo sogni!

Mi avvicino alla finestra. Il biancore della neve illumina il paesaggio e candidi fiocchi continuano a cadere. La neve mi fa tornare in mente il bigliettino che gli ho spedito...chissà se l'ha già ricevuto. Desideravo un Natale con la neve e l' ho avuto; però ora sento una fitta al cuore perché la persona a cui tengo di più al mondo è lontana. Sono passati nove mesi da quando è partito e non so quando potrò riabbracciarlo. Avrei tanto voluto sentirlo per Natale! Ma ci sono dodici ore di fuso orario dal Giappone al Brasile ed è così difficile parlarsi telefonicamente. Inoltre non posso gravare sulle spalle dei miei con delle telefonate intercontinentali costosissime. Devo cercare di tirarmi su di morale e di sorridere. Presto arriveranno sue notizie. Mi giro e mi dico: "Forza Sanae!". Mentre sto uscendo dalla camera sento Atsushi che mi chiama...

"Sanaeeee! Telefonoooo!"

"Arrivo!" risponde un po' sorpresa.

Entrando nella stanza dove si trova il telefono incrocia il fratello che le dice: "Buon Natale sorellina!" le sorride e chiude la porta dietro di sé la sciandola sola. La cornetta è appoggiata, la prende in mano e l' accosta all'orecchio. "_Kurisumasu omodetou ... bom Natal,_Sanae!". E' una voce che le è familiare e che desiderava tanto sentire di nuovo. La sorpresa è troppo grande e non riesce a parlare.

"Buon Natale Sanae! Tutto bene?...Ha nevicato a Nankatsu?"

Sta chiamando dal Brasile apposta per lei e questo la lusinga molto. Capisce dalle sue parole che la sua missiva è giunta a destinazione ed è stata apprezzata. Le scende una lacrima che si asciuga prontamente dicendo: "Si e sta nevicando anche adesso!"

"Sono felice che tu stia passando un bianco Natale Sanae!".Anche Tsubasa se ne rende conto e si sente gioioso a sua volta.

Sulle labbra di Sanae si dischiude un grande sorriso e, senza quasi che lei se ne renda conto, piena di gioia gli risponde: "Ora è Natale perché tu mi hai chiamata! E' il regalo più bello che potessi farmi! Non desideravo altro! Grazie Tsubasa!"

Intanto loro due proseguono a conversare, mentre a Nankatsu nevica ed a San Paolo splende il sole.

Un ragazzo ed una ragazza, pur essendo distanti migliaia di chilometri, riescono a sentirsi di nuovo vicini, come se si trovassero nello stesso luogo.

E' bastato poco, un semplice gesto per riavvicinarli. Anche se, a dire il vero, i loro cuori non si sono mai separati. E' Natale anche per loro...

**Fine**

**Disclaimer**

I personaggi presenti in questa storia appartengono a Yoichi Takahashi.

**Note**

_'Kurisumasu omodetou'_ significa _'Buon Natale'_ in Giapponese.

Si potrebbe dire anche _'Christmas omodetou'._

Ringrazio nuovamente Rain per avermi aiutata a tradurre il titolo.

_'Bom Natal'_ invece è l' equivalente in Portoghese.

_Ho scritto questa storia perchè adoro il Natale!_

_Ancora Buon Natale...anzi, Kurisumasu omodetou, a tutti_!

_Sanae_


End file.
